Vida Metalica
by Fidget X3
Summary: No entiendo nada... por que me hicieron esto? por que el es bueno conmigo? esto es un dilema... no tiene sentido... por que? Lo siento si que les hice algo malo... (Inspirado en la canción de vocaloid "Gomen Me Gomen Me" (I'm Sorry I'm Sorry)


Hi! estoy aqui... con another jistory (?) de FNAF... las otras como 7 Noches,6 Niños... se me acabaron las ideas... pero eso no significa que la continue a futuro.. no? y la de Heridas Metalicas esta en progreso el episodio... el 2 de enero lo subire... esten atentos... y bueno... aqui empieza este fic!

Episodio 1 : Mi fin...

-?-

Solamente estaba perdido... habia resistido esas malditas noches... 6 noches... y claro... vienes a la septima... ademas... no era obligatoria esta noche... al igual que la sexta... y ellos... estan a su maxima capacidad... Freddy con su estadia en la puerta gigante... incluso de tanto abrir y cerrar la puerta escuche un grito... le habia aplastado el pie a Fatbear... Foxy.. lo tenia que vigilar a cada instante... o si no el se escapaba y venia a por mi... Chica... se escuchaba que estaba en la cocina en este instante... Bonnie... estaba en Backstage mirandome con esa cara que era la cosa más aterradora de el mundo...

Incluso me aparecio un animatronico que era como Freddy... solo que en dorado... el estaba mirandome con esos ojos negros con un destello blanco... el peor de todos... el siempre me venia cada noche... desde mi primera noche... 3 veces diarias... y que dicen que si solamente ves el cartel de Freddy en East Wall... te aparecia... y que te mataba rapidamente si no veias la tableta... pero... el se me aparece en cualquier momento... al azar... no me mata... solamente me observa... pocas veces se para... y se empieza a acercar a mi... siento como si fuera... algo especial... yo soy diferente a los otros guardias nocturnos... por que?

- "Oh.. vamos Jeremi... solo queremos jugar.." - decia Fazbear con una voz tretica acompañado de sus risas maniaticas...

- "TU CREES QUE SOY INEPTO!?" - dije cerrandole la puerta en la cara.

Espera... PIRATE COVE!

- "OH POR DIOS! FOXY!" - dije asustado al ver la camara de pirate cove con la puerta totalemente abierta.

-Jeremi cierra la puerta-

- "Oh... vamos marinero! por que eres asi?" - dijo Foxy.

Solo tratan de engañarte Jeremi...

- "Por fin se fue Freddy y Foxy!" - dije alegre al ver que ambos se fueron.

Espera... LOS BOTONES NO FUNCIONAN!

-Se escuchaba una canción que probenia de pirate cove-

Foxy... sigue ahi... eso es bueno... pero... por que toca esa musica?

- "Mejor rebizo la tableta... y que raro... no me aparecido Goldy.." - dije pensativo.

Le llamo Goldy.. por que el... es bueno conmigo... no me mata... solo me vigila... el es inofencivo... conmigo... por que sera?

- "Eso tu pensabas..." - dijo una voz masculina y tretica a la vez.

- "G-goldy?" - dije asustado.

-Jeremi baja la tableta-

- "No revisaste pirate cove..." - dijo Foxy en la puerta.

- "AH!" - dije saltando de la silla.

NO!

- "Jeremi... no quisiste jugar con nosotros..." - dijo una voz masculina tetrica.

- "NO!" - dije llorando.

- "No quiero abrir mis ojos!" - dije asustado.

-Narrador-

- "Bien... cual le ponemos?" - pregunto Bonnie.

- "Mmm... no hay ninguno de nosotros..." - dijo Chica.

- "Parece que se salvo..." - dijo Freddy decepcionado "Queriamos un nuevo amigo.."

- "Mira Freddy!" - dijo Foxy apuntado un traje.

- "Eh? que traje... más extraño..." - dijo Freddy "Pero nos servira..."

- "Bien... estas listo Jeremi?" - pregunto Freddy.

- "NO!" - dijo Jeremi llorando a más no poder intentando salir de los brazos de Foxy.

- "Pareces un chica por tanto llorar.." - dijo Foxy mirando a Jeremi.

- "Me estas diciendo que soy llorona!?" - dijo Chica enojada.

- "Dije que es una chica... no Chica..." - dijo Foxy.

- "Ah... por que si era asi... te daria una torta... y no me refiero a un pastel..." - dijo Chica.

- "Por dios! paren de discutir! son las 5:42 AM.. queda poco tiempo!" - dijo Fazbear.

- "NO!" - comento Jeremi tratando de escapar.

- "De esta no te escapas..." - dijo Freddy con su risa tretica.

-Un rato después...-

-Jeremi-

- "Abre los ojos..." - dijo una voz masculina.

- "N-no estoy muerto!" - dije alegremente.

- "No lo estas... pero... mirate..." - dijo Fazbear.

- "AH!?" - dije impactado al ver que mis manos... ya no eran manos... eran... alas!?

- "Hola Amber..." - dijo Freddy nuevamente.

- "Q-QUE ME HICISTE!?" - dije alterado.

- "Bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear Pizza..." - dijo Freddy.

- "POR QUE SIGO VIVO!?" - dije llorando.

- "Ahora... eres de los nuestros..." - dijo Foxy.

- "P-pero... que soy!?" - dije en llanto.

- "Eres... un animatronico... da.." - dijo Chica.

- "No encerio? no me di cuenta... pero... de que?" - pregunte nuevamente.

- "Eres un ave..." - dijo Bonnie.

- "Pero que especie!?" - dije alterado al ver que nadie estaba en serio.

- "De guacamayo spix" - dijo Freddy.

- "Como sabes exactamente que soy!?" - dije sin comprender.

- "Es logico... ademas... este traje... ya tenia.. 2 años... entonces lo usamos contigo.." - dijo Freddy.

- "Entonces... ahora que?" - pregunte sin entender.

- "Preparate... ya llegara el dueño..." - dijo Freddy.

-Se escucha como que se abre una puerta-

- "Quedate aqui... secate la sangre..." - dijo Chica pasandome un pañuelo.

- "¿Ok?" - dije sin entender.

- "Parece que fue atrapado..." - dijo el gerente.

Me dan ganas de asesinar a ese tipo... con toda la fuerza que ahora tengo... pero... no... yo no mato gente...

- "Usaron el viejo traje..." - dijo el gerente.

- "Y se ve en buen estado... y ademas no es de los clasicos... y nunca fue usado... creo.. que me podria aprobechar de esto..." - dijo el gerente.

Hazte el desactivado!

- "Espera... por que tiene sus ojos prendidos?" - dijo el gernete.

Mie*da!

- "Ah... seguramente es por que.. fuiste atrapado hace poco..." - dijo el gerente.

- "Creo... que serias... buen cocinero..." - dijo el gerente.

Que?

- "Bueno... queda una hora para abrir... te dejare en la cocina... y creo que hare un nuevo cartel en la entrada..." - dijo el gerente dejandome en la cocina.

- "Que significa eso?" - dije sin comprender al saber que el gerente se fue.

- "Hola" - dijo un animatronico dorado.

- "Goldy?" - pregunte para saber si era el.

- "El mismo.." - dijo Goldy solo que estaba sonriendo.

- "Que haces aqui? y por que tu... eres asi? ahora no tengo miedo de preguntar..." - comente.

- "Es que... tu eres diferente a el resto... por que crees que saliste vivo con otra vida de ahi?" - dijo Goldy.

- "Tienes razón... pero... por que nunca me decias nada?" - le pregunte.

- "Es que... ni podia contarte nada..." - dijo Goldy.

- "Tu sabias que sera atrapado!?" - le pregunte.

- "Si... lo sabia" - dijo Goldy.

- "COMO!?" - dije sin comprender nada.

- "En la noche.. te cuento... van a abrir dentro de poco..." - dijo Goldy.

- "Ah.. otra cosa... dime Golden o Nicolas... no Goldy... suena... raro.." - dijo Gold... en

- "Bueno Golden... nos vemos más rato" - dije y empeze a ver si que habian abierto.

- "Oye... Jeremi... tu.. de ahora en adelante eres pertenencia mia... se que estas vivo... " - dijo el gerente.

- "Que!?" - dije asustado.

- "Tu eres mio... tecnicamente... ese traje es mio... pero.. tu no estas vivo... creo..." - dijo el gerente.

- "Maldito.. hijo de pu*a" - dije enojado.

- "Eso no es nada comparado con lo que me dicen diario..." - dijo el gernete riendo y hiendose a la entrada.

No entiendo nada de nada...

Bueno.. les gusto? este sera... como... 2 actualizaciónes semanales... espero que les guste... BYE :D


End file.
